Kidnapping Cube
by Sergio Italico
Summary: Nicky is the perfect Introvert, but after his siblings get kidnapped a lot of locked up feelings and emotions get released. These emotions will change him and his relationships forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Nicky didn't have anything better to with his Saturday, he looked up at the ceiling while piping some music through his headphones. He was a subtle person, almost an introvert. He looked around his bedroom, it was quite clean and everything was in its place.

Nicky was an average sixteen year old boy. As with most sixteen year olds, Nicky had a lot on his mind; school, work, friends and siblings. He tries a lot to keep his siblings off of his mind buts that's nearly impossible as he and his three siblings were quadruplets. He had thick black hair and a light olive skin tone.

He walked out of his room and strolled downstairs to the living room. Nicky hated television, it never actually went well with him so he didn't even bother to turn it on. He relaxed on the couch and stretched his legs on the coffee table in front of him.

Nicky's parents went on a business trip in South Africa, leaving him and his siblings alone. They could handle it, their parents were no longer overly involved in their lives anymore because they were no longer kids.

On Saturdays, Nicky usually stayed home alone. Dawn goes out with her friends most Saturdays, Ricky was a tutor and had a ton of students to teach and Dicky has basketball practice. Nicky was tremendously bored on this particular Saturday. He needed something to do.

He sighed then put on his sneakers and grabbed the car keys off the coffee table and sauntered out of the house. Parked at the driveway was a Hyundai Santa Fe, its thick black coat excelled under the crispy summer sun. Nicky got onto the driver's seat, took of his headphones and pushed the start button.

The car cruised along the street moving at a steady pace of forty miles per hour. The car's stereo system played the same music which he was listening to on his headphones. Nicky stopped over at James' house. James and Nicky have been best friends since preschool, they could never be separated. The two of them grew up liking the same things.

James wore a black shirt and grey sweatpants. He got into the car and claimed the passenger's seat, he had bright red hair combed into an upwards style, blue eyes and he had an athletic frame which was currently sprawled across the seat.

He turned to Nicky who began to drive and gave him a remarkably cheeky grin, Nicky began to laugh and then so did James. Their friendship was weird but they both liked it that way.

"Did you see the assignment Mr. Fito gave?" James smiled as he asked that question.

"Fuck him and his damned history class." Nicky replied. "You know I hate History."

They both laughed.

….

The operation was well planned, everyone knew their roles and knew that it must be undertaken perfectly, it would cost them their lives if it wasn't done perfectly.

Dawn Harper was at the driver seat of the second car with her brothers Ricky and Dicky at the back. They were headed back home from their various Saturday activities. A slight chatter ran through the car, they were discussing about the different thigs that they did that day.

Dawn held the steering steadily as she made a sharp right turn onto the street which their house was located. That's when it happened, a Mercedes G350 rammed onto the car's backside. Dawn couldn't control the car at that moment, the car lunged forward and slammed onto another car, this time a Volkswagen Golf.

Dicky and Ricky were thrown off their seats, Dawn on the other hand banged her head on the steering wheel throwing her into an unconscious state. The Volkswagen spun a 360 and hit the car a third time at the back door, the door snapped off the car. Dicky, who hadn't found his feet yet, was thrown out of the car by the momentum and onto the broken door rendering him unconscious as well.

Ricky's was crushed by the frames of the back seat, he was dazed but was able to hear sirens yelling close by. Before he went completely unconscious he saw a man wearing a paramedic uniform drag him out of the car and onto an ambulance.

Zoey smiled, she was the ambulance's driver. She was twenty six and had dark brown hair covered in a hoodie.

"Great job guys," she said laughing victoriously. "Now, take their phones and throw it outside."

One of the 'paramedic' officers searched the three unconscious teenagers ad stripped them off of anything that could possibly connect to the internet. When the ambulance began crossing Boulder River, Zoey opened the windows slightly and threw the phones into the river.

The drive took about twenty minutes, they stopped at an abandoned alleyway at the outskirts of Boulder. The neighborhood was quite scattered, mostly abandoned homes.

Zoey and the others dressed as paramedics changed into more subtle clothing, black shirts with hoodies and dark colored jeans. Zoey dressed in a black hoodie, grey combat pants and boots.

Zoey took out three syringes out of her blue duffel bag. One of the men gave her vials of Valium, after shaking the vials, Zoey broke to tops of them and transferred the contents into the syringes. She administered the injections to Dawn, Dicky and Ricky without even breaking a sweat; as if she had done it a million times before.

A white van that read "Pixie Potatoes" pulled up the alleyway, its only windows were beside the passenger's seat and the driver's seat. It was a fairly used van that looked almost brand new. A dark skinned man came out of the driver's seat and opened the double doors at the back of the van, it revealed a large empty space large enough to fit the three unconscious teenagers.

"Make sure they are properly tied up and gagged," the dark skinned man said.

"Yes sir," one of the men replied

The dark skinned man signaled the man who drove the G350 to come over. "Stay in Boulder," he said to the driver. "Make sure the investigation doesn't point to us. I and Zoey will proceed to Denver to start making our demands."

The driver nodded and got into another car with the other men. Zoey bundled up the kids into the van. The dark skinned man got into the van's driver's seat and drove out of the neighborhood with Zoey.

….

It was past seven in the evening, Nicky was driving home with James who agreed to spend the rest of the weekend with the Harpers. He was a steady driver at night, he slowed down when he came to the final turn but he froze when he saw the car Dawn was supposed to drive home.

He hit the brakes as hard as he'd ever done before and ran out of the car. He ran towards the crashed car. He stopped suddenly trying to take in what he saw; broken doors and windows, dents and cavities, scratches. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as he picked up his phone to call them.

He tried their numbers severally but they were all switched off that's when he decided to call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman said over the phone.

"There's been…" Nicky struggled to put his sentences together, James put a reassuring arm over his shoulder. "There's been an accident."

"We are on our way."

Nicky sat on the grass beside the crashed car, James stood next to him. Hot tears streamed down Nicky's eyes. These tears were a gentle mix of rage and sadness. He knew what the cops of Boulder were capable of; nothing. This was just the beginning of a terrible nightmare, the worst was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**D** icky was the first one to wake up. His eyes slowly creaked open and adjusted to the general lighting of the room he was in. It was a dim lit room, with the only light source coming from a light hanging in the middle of the room. The room contained no windows and was painted a pale white, only one door could be found; it was a heavy steel door, the type you found in most prisons' solitary confinement rooms. Dicky sighed as he sat up on his bed, which was oddly more comfortable than he thought.

Ricky and Dawn were in the room as well but they were still asleep, Dicky didn't want to disturb them and needed them to get enough rest; he knew they may need it. Dicky searched himself trying to find what his abductors had taken away from him, he first noticed that his phone was gone and so was his belt. He looked around the room in more detail, trying to find anything that could help him escape, but it was a dead end.

It only took a few minutes before both Ricky and Dawn woke up from sleep, Ricky groaned as he felt a lot heavier than he usually does.

"Where are we?" He asked as he scanned the room trying to find more details.

Dicky shrugged, "I don't know?"

"What time is it?" Dawn asked.

"I don't fucking know!" Dicky yelled. "I just woke up five minutes ago, the one thing I do know is that the car accident was no accident."

"Yeah," Ricky sighed. "I figured that out in my sleep."

As Dicky was about to launch an amazing comeback, the giant steel door slowly unlocked. Zoey walked through the door and shut it behind her, she smiled looking at the three siblings.

"I know you may all seem a little confused," she started.

"Hell yeah," Dawn sneered. "You better start explaining yourself."

"Ok," she continued. "First of all, my name is Zoey and basically you've been abducted. All we need is your cooperation and your parents' cooperation and you will all walk out of this unharmed."

"What makes you so sure you will walk out of this unharmed?" Ricky asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Zoey smiled. "I and my husband have been doing this for the past five years and we have never been compromised, in this facility alone we have a couple of siblings who their parents could not afford our ransom, so we find creative ways for them to pay."

"Fuck you!" Dicky shouted. Before Dawn and Ricky could tell what just happened,

Dicky lunged at Zoey. He hit her with a couple of quick jabs and tried to knock her out with a knee punch in the stomach, but that move was intercepted by Zoey and she quickly grabbed him by the knee and pulled him onto the floor. Dicky was disoriented by that comeback and before he could catch his breath Zoey grabbed him by the arm and twisted it round to his back, Dicky squirmed and was surprised by how Zoey so quickly pinned him down to the floor.

"Bitch," Dicky grunted. "You are messing with the wrong family."

Zoey combed her hair with her fingers, making it as organised as it was before the fight.

"Now listen," she started. "We have crushed the souls of every child in our grasp, you three will be no different. I was trying to be nice but it seems like you are like the rest of the others. We will break you until you have no will to live anymore. There is a shower and clothing set for the three of you. After breakfast you will meet your first clients."

Zoey stormed out of the room, leaving the door unlocked in case they wanted to use the shower and change before breakfast.

Dawn and Ricky sighed as Dicky got onto his feet. He moved to his bed and let out a silent sob, the steady stream of tears attracted Dawn who gently rested her head on his shoulder.

 **J** ames allowed Nicky to stay at his house, but Nicky felt uncomfortable the entire time. He tried calling his parents but he got not response, they were probably too busy at some sort of trade fair or convention. Nicky could not sleep, James gave him his waterbed but as comfortable as it was he wasn't able to have a wink of sleep. He was scared, he called the hospital but his siblings were not there. A witness said he saw a hospital ambulance take them. After a lot of pestering, Nicky was able to get the hospital to do a check on their ambulance service but the news won't come out until morning.

James lives with his older sister Zara but she was barely around as she usually stayed at her college dorm with her friends leaving the house for James. The house was basic; two floors, three rooms and a kitchen connected to the living room and separated by a modern room divider.

James offered Nicky a room all to himself, but Nicky preferred the company of his best friend so James set up the waterbed in his room. Nicky tried to sleep but couldn't and the one time he was able to muster up enough courage, it didn't go so well:

Nicky turned around on the waterbed, beads of sweat rolled down his neck. He breathed heavily and moaned loudly in his sleep, he couldn't control it again; he screamed himself awake and shot up into seating position on the waterbed.

James woke up with a shock. "Nicky, it's OK. You are safe"

"But my siblings aren't," Nicky sobbed. "They aren't, and I couldn't do anything to help them."

James moved onto the waterbed and put his arm around Nicky. "You are not alone."

Nicky pressed his head onto James shoulder and cried. James stroked Nicky's hair with his finger. "I'm sorry Nicky," James said also close to tears. "I wish I could take some of the pain away. I can't do that unfortunately but I'll always be there for you."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, its has been a really long time, hasn't it?** **Well I went on a trip to take care of a few things and thank you all for your patience.** **The** **next update will come out somtime next week (not making any promises but I'll do my best to make it happen).** **I'll like to thank RosalinaThunderman and Dark Diamond 16 for all your love and support.** **And** **to all of you that have been patient, i won't let you down :)**


End file.
